<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genius by TheiaSkyWeaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149784">Genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiaSkyWeaver/pseuds/TheiaSkyWeaver'>TheiaSkyWeaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiaSkyWeaver/pseuds/TheiaSkyWeaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Namikaze Minato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minato lo supo desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas, cuando el menor era apenas un niño de siete años: Ese chico era un genio.</p><p>Aquello no era una sorpresa.</p><p>Nadie cuestionaba las habilidades de Kakashi, el más talentoso hijo del Clan Hatake en generaciones.</p><p>Muchos auguraban que el muchacho superaría la época dorada de su padre antes de alcanzar los veinte.</p><p>Sakumo había brillado con una intensidad tan cegadora como breve, el Colmillo Blanco fue una de las mayores luminarias de Konoha…</p><p>Que ellos mismos se habían encargado de apagar, dejando como su único legado a aquel roto chico a quien primero todos aislaban sólo para alabar entre susurros y miradas maravilladas apenas demostró su feroz potencial.</p><p>La hipocresía de sus conciudadanos enfermaba a Minato.</p><p>Kushina compartía su opinión hasta cierto punto: La decisión de Sakumo, aunque bienintencionada, los marcó a él y a su hijo a vidas de vergüenza y ridículo…</p><p>Pero el que Kakashi hubiera podido levantarse tan alto a pesar de haber sido estigmatizado por la Aldea que su padre sacrificó honor y vida por defender…</p><p>La Uzumaki admiraba el imponente progreso del pequeño Shinobi en quien nadie creía.</p><p>El Namikaze lamentaba que la principal motivación tras ese asombroso ritmo de aprendizaje fuera un dolor mal canalizado y una rabia desesperada que nunca encontraba un verdadero destinatario.</p><p>Nadie pensaría que bajo la imperturbable y estoica fachada del último Hatake se escondía tan caótica mezcla, siempre a punto de aflorar y arremeter contra ese frío mundo sin sentido alguno…</p><p>Nadie salvo Minato…</p><p>E incluso él lo descubrió por casualidad…</p><p>Fue una curiosa idea del Sandaime la que entrelazó los destinos del prodigio Hatake y el genio Namikaze: Debido a su graduación temprana y a su visible potencial, Kakashi recibiría tutorías personales para aplicar a los siguientes exámenes Chūnin y sólo entonces se le asignaría un Jōnin-Sensei, en cuyo equipo se integraría junto a dos Genin.</p><p>Minato fue el elegido para supervisar a Kakashi.</p><p>El que sería nombrado Yondaime Hokage fue el primero en contemplar la ira y frustración del peliplata manifestarse en sus excesivamente severos entrenamientos.</p><p>Kakashi nunca estuvo hecho para limitarse al ritmo de la Academia, ni siquiera al de Genin.</p><p>Había algo en su postura, dolorosamente rígida fuera del campo de batalla, que sugería una fiera necesidad de llegar a la cima lo más rápida y notoriamente posible.</p><p>Con una fijación tal, no era de sorprenderse que el muchacho apenas y se haya conformado a integrar un escuadrón cuando alcanzó el nivel Chūnin.</p><p>La que Kakashi luchaba no era una batalla contra un enemigo invisible de Konoha, ni siquiera su versión de progreso en las despiadadas filas Shinobi de la Hoja.</p><p>Era una batalla contra el tiempo, contra todo aquello que alguna vez representó Sakumo y que él ansiaba dejar atrás.</p><p>Era levantarse cada día sabiendo que no importaba cuantos jutsus dominara en un día o creara en un mes, ni todo su genio podía salvarlo de sí mismo, de su propia despreciable humanidad…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>